


Poisoned Heart

by disasterboy



Series: die with your mask on [5]
Category: Creeper (UK Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fabulous Killjoys Fusion, Blood, Blood and Gore, Decapitation, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Possession, Post-Apocalypse, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disasterboy/pseuds/disasterboy
Summary: Roe gets lost in the desert.
Relationships: Hannah Greenwood & Ian Miles, Will Gould & Hannah Greenwood, Will Gould/Ian Miles
Series: die with your mask on [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/813462
Kudos: 2





	Poisoned Heart

Roe was lost. They had been wandering in the desert for days, alone and separated from their gang. The rest of the Callous Hearts were nowhere to be seen, and nobody they had happened across had seen (or even heard of) them. So far they had been following Route Guano, keeping enough distance between themself and the road that they wouldn’t be spotted by Dracs driving by but still staying close enough that they wouldn’t lose track of it. If they made it back to the hideout they would be reunited with the rest of the gang when they showed up after they completed the mission.

After the fourth day of walking, Roe decided to stop and rest under a small outcropping of rock. When they woke up, they were surrounded by Dracs, rayguns pointing straight at them and telling them to come quietly.

Needless to say, they were fucked.

They quietly stood up, hands raised above their head as one of the Dracs moved closer. The Drac grabbed their gun from its holster at their hip, but he thankfully didn’t try to pat Roe down for any further weapons. He would have given away the big surprise if he had looked in Roe’s boot. Speaking of the surprise…

“We’ll give you two choices. You can either put on the mask and join us, or you can die,” the Drac closest to them said. As the Drac got closer and closer, Roe felt the familiar tingling at the back of their neck, and they relaxed their body. Speaking from experience, the transition worked better if their body wasn’t tense.

Before whatever was living in the back of their brain took over, Roe forced a smile onto their face.

“How about I give you a third option?”

* * *

Roe didn’t remember when they realized something was possessing them. They must have picked the thing up from somewhere, but at first, they thought the blackouts were just a sign that they needed to stop wearing their binder in the heat. When they didn’t stop after they stopped wearing the binder, they started getting concerned, but then the entity (they still didn’t know _what_ , exactly, it was) appeared in their dreams. It told them that it wasn’t there to hurt them, and honestly, Roe didn’t really care enough to tell it to fuck off, so they put up with the blackouts and tried to keep it hidden from their gang.

When they regained control of their mind this time, they found themself surrounded by beheaded Dracs and covered in fresh blood. The wicked knife they always kept in their boot was in their hand, but they had somehow managed to get ahold of another knife, equally as scary-looking as their original one and somehow just as coated in red. The thing had pulled their long hair out of its bun, and if their hair wasn’t so dark it would have been a bright red with how much blood was in it.

“You sure like to have fun, don’t you?” Roe asked. They didn’t expect a response, and they didn’t get one. They stood up, taking in the mess surrounding them. They needed to get out of there, get as far away from the scene of the crime as possible before reinforcements showed up. They tried to put their hair back in its bun, but their hand came back covered in blood and bits of flesh.

“Gross,” they muttered. He needed to wash all of the shit out of their hair, but there was about as much of a chance of finding water in the desert as there was of BL/ind finally calling it quits, so they wiped off one of the knives and got to work.

* * *

“Any sign of Roe?”

Annabelle turned around to find Cyanide Sinner emerging from their “hideout”. Annabelle was shocked to see him; it wasn’t even dawn yet, and he looked like he hadn’t slept in days. He probably hadn’t, she realized, not since Roe had disappeared.

“No,” she said honestly, “but you’re welcome to sit with me and help me look.”

Sinner sat next to her on the porch. Their hideout was made up of an old and decomposing house that Annabelle and Roe had discovered as children, and the porch they used as a lookout post had gotten the brunt of the harsh desert weather. The wood creaked and swayed under Sinner’s added weight, but it still held on as he sat down.

Annabelle put a comforting hand on her friend’s shoulder, and Cyanide Sinner put his head on her shoulder. They were two of the last three surviving members of the gang— now maybe two of two— and Annabelle wanted to let Sinner know she’d be there for him no matter what without actually saying it and upsetting him further.

The next hour or so was spent in silence as the two killjoys watched the sun steadily climb the brightening sky. The silence was broken, however, when Sinner leaned forward to squint at something in the distance.

“Is that…”

Annabelle followed his line of sight to see a small figure on the horizon. It was hard to make out, but as the mystery person got closer and closer Annabelle saw that they were carrying several objects that looked like bags in each hand. Their walking style seemed familiar, but Annabelle crushed the small bit of hope in her chest— or, more accurately, she kept it contained until the stranger got close enough for them to see its face. It might be Roe, but it might not be, and she didn’t want to get-

“Hello? Do I still have friends here or not?”

Nevermind, it was Roe.

Annabelle could feel Sinner’s vibrating through the wooden panels of the porch, and as soon as Roe got close enough to make out their face Sinner took off running. He only got part of the way to roe, however, when he screamed and stopped in his tracks.

“What? What is it?” Annabelle yelled, jumping off the porch to follow her friend. After a few steps, though, she saw what Sinner had seen; Roe, with freshly-cut short hair, carrying six severed Draculoid heads. Their clothes were covered in blood, and they had a new knife strapped to their thigh. Where had they gotten the holster for it?

“How…”

“Long story,” was all they said. Roe dropped the heads on the ground, seemingly oblivious to the wet sounds they made as they hit the sand, and reached out to pull Sinner into their chest. Sinner got over the blood soon enough, apparently, since he was kissing Roe after only a moment’s hesitation.

“I’m not touching you until you wash off in the stream,” Annabelle said. “Just because we’re living in the apocalypse doesn’t mean you can go around with literal blood on you.”

Roe laughed, high and bright to Annabelle’s ears, and she smiled even as she dodged their hug attempt. She was glad she didn’t have to bury another friend so soon, but she was scared to ask about the heads, or the hair, or the blood. She made peace with the fact that she may never know as the three of them made their way back to the house.

* * *

Roe would have to tell them eventually. They'd have to tell Annabelle and Sinner about the dark cloud that was constantly hanging over their mind. Their worst fear was blacking out and finding themself standing over the dead bodies of their lover and best friend with their blood staining their white clothes and even whiter skin. But right now, with Annabelle complaining about how much they stink and Sinner tucked under their arm, telling them about it was the last thing on their mind.

_Locked away (for the moment) in Roe's subconscious, the fallen angel smiled, teeth still wet with the blood of so many Draculoids. They would be theirs eventually, but for right now they were content to let the human think they were in control._


End file.
